User talk:18tanzc/18tanzc's Super Store
Archive 1 Place your orders from my store Here! = Files = = Orders = Best bees Do you need any best bees? I can suppy as many as you need. Note: send me a mesage on MLN or I'll forget about this XD Gasman7777777 18:50, September 27, 2012 (UTC) um, you can sell me a few, but i dont really need them. 01:13, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Customer Never Responded Rough Gems I need 3 rough rubies and 3 rough sapphires. Sethradio (talk) 17:18, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ok, that will be 180 clicks to my galactic factory, and 30 to my lightworm please :) 23:31, October 4, 2012 (UTC) 210 clicks paid in full. Sethradio (talk) 19:04, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Allright, Gems are sent! Come again! :D 23:57, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Done! Nebular Crystal, Rough Sapphire I will sell you a nebular crystal. Also I would like to buy 3 rough sapphires.Thesamman67 (talk) 01:50, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ok! Would you like 5 clicks for the neb, or would you like 5 clicks off your order for the sapphires, wich is 105 clicks. please tell me what you want to do :) 23:20, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind about the nebular crystal, but I am still buying the sapphires.Thesamman67 (talk) 01:04, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ok, that will be 105 clicks to my Light worm. Tell me when you are done. :) 01:33, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 105 clicks, paid in full. Thesamman67 (talk) 17:19, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ok, sapphires are sent! Come again soon! :) 15:41, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Done! Rough Gems Hey 18tanzc, can I buy 3 Rough Rubies and 3 Rough Sapphires??? Thanks! 20:17, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure. That will be 210 clicks to my galactic sticker mod please :) 23:57, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I'll start clicking! 00:37, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm very sorry. These clicks are gonna take a few days to complete. 00:52, October 11, 2012 (UTC) its ok. take your time. 23:55, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I cant remember if i clicked yet :P 20:32, October 21, 2012 (UTC) LOL :p 20:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Can you check the click counter thingy on your private page??? :P 21:02, October 21, 2012 (UTC) you have not clicked. I only have 42 on it :P 02:49, October 22, 2012 (UTC) supersimon123 order hi i want 3 dino horns and 20 dino scales for 40 cilcks please my mln name is supersimon123 ok, that will be 40 clicks to my galctic sticker mod please. ok done ok! items are sent! Come again! :) 23:46, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Done! Lugiholman's Order hi! please can i have 50 tuning forks, will pay 5 apples. please? Luigiholman (talk) 15:19, October 14, 2012 (UTC) um, why 50? :P Just wondering cause that is a lot.. But i can do that f i need to. 21:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) millstones Can I order 2 millstones? If it is possible, could we do a clic to item? Since i am kind of out of items at the moment. 00:03, October 21, 2012 (UTC)jay9730 yes, 2 millstones will be 10 clicks to my galactic sticker mod please :) 15:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) sparks i will like to buy 5 loose sparks please. supersimon123 sure! that will be 35 clicks to my galactic sticker module please. 14:04, October 24, 2012 (UTC)